Decipher
by Lunacii
Summary: fem!Luffy A What if Luffy never met Shanks and was sent to be Chief of CP9. Rob Lucci falls in love with his chief for her looks, personality and strong fighting skills. But soon after trouble involving Luffy's older brother, Ace, a rival appears for Luffy's heart by the name of Red-Haired Shanks. Possible femLuffyxLucci or femLuffyxShanks


**A screwed up arrangment of events. In this chapter Luffy is 13 and Ace is 16. I won't get into the details too much because of it: it would spoil future chapters/events! ^-^ But this story is a 'what if?' fem!Luffy was placed in Cipher Pol 9 as chief? (Inspired by Black Scab by tofu-melon) And if Luffy never met Shanks~ But maybe they'll meet later, IDK.**

**Warnings for OOC-ness, grammer, spelling, misuse of anything, mild language (like bastard, pissed off), genderbend, two straw hats in**

* * *

Walking down the empty halls was a hobby of Luffy's to ease the stiffness of her limbs from sitting at a desk all day writing and finishing reports that were usually useless most of the time. Her young body wasn't meant for sitting at desks and writing. She was an adventurer by heart and a skilled fighter by spirit. When did she last fight? Probably two months ago against her ji-chan who was had came over to check up on his beloved granddaughter. Her head was still sore from the punch she got for saying her job sucked.

Looking out the window, Luffy sighed as a ship came towards the Enies Lobby. She gritted her teeth as she watched it near, her usually shining light brown eyes were shadowed darkly.

Luffy had a very dark feeling _He _was one the boat coming to give his ever other two months report in person as required. He was strong, she'll admit, and a worthy opponet. But he was a blood-thirsty murderer who enjoyed making others suffer cruelly. He didn't mind killing like she herself did. He enjoyed his job quite well while as Luffy would gladly differ. At least he got to be in action while she couldn't as of now.

Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head then lowered them so the elbows stuck out and her hands rested against the back of her neck. Brown eyes looked with boredom and slight interest at the small ship as it docked. Though a small chill covered her body for a while now, only intensifying as a tall man stepped out onto the dock where marine guards were waiting for him. Luffy could see even from the distance, somewhat due to her sharp eye sight and her eyes usually being trained there for many years of waiting for her members of CP9, the guards backs were stiff and their shoulders tense. Obvious fear for him was evident. Biting her soft bottom lip, Luffy spun on her heels sharply and walked off down the ever-familiar hallway to her dreaded office.

Walking inside her office, cold air washed all over her from the dark grey stone walls. Unlike most of the CP9 and marine officials of higher rank, she dressed the most casually. Sure some disapproved of it, like Admiral Akainu and Sengoku, but were forced at accept it as it was a part of her personality and they should be just feel lucky that someone of her skill was actually with them and not their enemy. After all, Luffy wanted to be pirate... or she had wanted to. But when did she get what she wanted? It was always someone else's want she was forced to bare. But Ji-chan never counted in the people who forced her to bare duties she didn't want. Luffy had given in to her grandfather's forceful request she join the marines- but she refused to be a marine. She had said she'll help the World Government in another way, so there she was. Assigned as Cipher Pol 9's chief just some years ago, just in time before a power-hungry and absolute justice man named Spandam was able to get the position.

But back to the point of earlier, she dressed more casually than the other members so the cold air of the room really got to her. Her black pants were rolled up above her knees, black flip-flop/sandals adorned her small feet. A somewhat loose black button up shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The black collar looked somewhat messy, a red tie also somewhat loosely done hung from it. A large black coat hung from her shoulders, them hem reaching just a bit past her small waist. Short black hair that reached her chin barely was messy. An old straw hat that her grandfather once wore many years ago rested on her head.

Walking over to her desk, she sat down with no grace, showing her obvious displeasure of being in a cold room. Sighing, she took off her beloved strawhat and looked at it. She remembered the day she got it, and the story behind it.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Luffy! Look what I got for you!" Her grandather's boom voice boomed happily. A large straw hat was roughly placed on the young soon-to-be chief's short chopped black hair._

_"Eh?" Luffy exclaimed, taking off the hat and looking at in curosity. It was made of golden straw, worn from years of traveling and weather. A red band was on the bottom of the bolging top. Looking up at her ji-chan, her brown eyes wide in shock she said, "I-isn't this your hat you would always wear?" Luffy exclaimed in her childish voice of nine years._

_"Bwahahaha! It's now yours, Luffy! There's a twin to this hat sailing out there at the sea on some idiot pirate's head! Seems like the legend of this hat continues on a marine's hjead and the other on a pirate's! Bwahahaha!"_

_Looking at the head with sudden interest, she asked, "Who was the last wearer of the pirate straw hat?"_

_Garp looked at Luffy with a raised brow, grinning at his grandchild. "A strong pirate."_

_"I'll be a strong fighter."_

_The vice-admiral grinned at the black haired child, looking very proud of her. "You better surpass me, Luffy! Your brothers will too someday, but you'll be strong than them because of who you are!"_

_Luffy grinned up at her Jii-san, almost glowing in pride. "YEAH!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Brown eyes looked fondly down at her grandfather's hat. No matter how much she feared the old man due to the training she always went through ever since she could start walking- which she did before the average child could-, she still loved him and did usually look forward to seeing him.

She often challenged him because she knew he knew who wore the 'pirate straw-hat' currently and was dying to know who this strong pirate was that wore it previously. Luffy had started a new dream than being a great pirate obtaining the most freedom out there on the seas. That strong new dream was to meet the current pirate straw hat wearer and defeat him in a fight. But first... Luffy had to figure out the man's name and where he was. But she was no where near that part as she kept losing to her grandfather.

Luffy yawned again, placing her hat on her desk, then leaning back in her chair. However, her relaxed mood soon stiffed when a knock on the door forced her to remember why she was even in here. Sitting up straight, leaning forward on her resting elbows on the table, her head resting her palms, she called out in ever childish voice of now sixteen years in a calm and controlled way. "Come in."

And _He_ entered.

The man was rather tall, easily towering over small Luffy even while she stood. Large muscles could barely be seen through his black coat top. he wore black pants and shoes, a black hat resting upon his head. Dark hair reached just a bit past his shoulders, a even cut short beard on his chin. His tanned skin noted time spent out in the sun. His dark eyes sly and cold. A white pigeon rested on his shoulder with a tie hanging from its feathery neck.

The room temperature dropped even more as the man looked at the young chief. And Luffy looked at him with a slight bored look.

"Welcome back, Rob Lucci," she said softly.

The man responded with a sly, sinister smile, walking towards his chief in his graceful, cat-like saunter . "Chief," he said in his deep voice.

The small pigeon, Hattori , gave its greeting to the CP9 chief, "Chief!"

"Birdie-san," Luffy smiled causing the white pigeon to ruffle its feathers.

Feeling Lucci's gaze upon herself, she gave her attention to him. "Report, Lucci."

Lucci smirked down at her as he began to give his required report to his chief. It was no secret among them CP9 members that Rob Lucci, user of the Neko Neko no Mi and strongest of them, was 'in love'-if you can call it that- with his chief. Luffy was the only one among them that could fight evenly with the guy and win every now and then against him. Her strong leadership, courage and devotion for her comrades also added points to Lucci's favor list and was to some extent the most loyal to the chief. But no matter how many times Kaku, Jyabura, Fukurou and Kalifa would hint or bluntly tell Luffy about this, she never really understood leading them to figure out, their strong chief, was tense and oblivious to anything involving 'love' in the sense of romance.

The only romance that Luffy cared about was Adventure Romance that involved risking your life, fishing, doing fun stuff and not doing paperwork.

Not even when Lucci would lean over her and come to-close-for-comfort or being rather suggestive with her, she never really noticed. And it was also well known how much these two fought because of their beliefs. But usually it was Lucci who would provoke his chief into fighting.

Jyabura said he figured that Lucci wasn't just doing it because he enjoyed fighting- especially fighting someone as strong or stronger than himself- but when Luffy would lose and she was all tired the guy could feel her up and have power over her. Kalifa had agreed to some extent with Jyabura's theory, but would knock the man upside the head with her skilled kicks at the 'feel her up' part.

When Lucci finished his report and Luffy questioned him, she leaned back in her chair. "So we haven't progressed too much," she sighed, summarizing his report.

"Yes." His dark eyes looked at her tired face, his hand just barely twitching in its desire to run his hand over her cheek. Have his thumb follow the path of her scar under her left eye.

A cold chill ran down the chief's back as she suddenly felt warm air on her cheek. Startled, Luffy cried out in surprise at his closeness, falling backwards, her chair falling with her. A hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm, bringing her slamming back into the well built chest of Rob.

A large red vein pulsed on her head and she glared up at the smirking face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK!"

"Let's fight."

Her brown eyes glared daggers at the man. "I don't wanna."

Lucci's head tilted to the side questioning. "Why not?"

"Don't feel like it," was the blunt answer.

He smirked at her, with a dark look in his eyes. "How's your brother?"

Luffy stiffened noticeably making the man look more gleeful. "None of your business."

"And the other one? Still dead?"

Her light brown eyes glared even darker at him. "Shut up!"

"And if I don't," he said, raising an eyebrow, getting the reaction he obviously wanted from the younger female. Before he could blink, a fist was hovering in front of his face, blocked by his large hand. His thumb stroked the barely tanned skin beneath, caressing the so soft skin. He grinned even wider, looking more sinister. "We fight," he breathed.

Hattori soon flew off out the room, squaking about them fighting not twenty minutes after they met in so long. Black coats went flying and the thunderous sound of strong fist slamming against one another echoed throughout the headquarters of the Cipher Pol 9.

* * *

It was hours of fighting, Luffy's office now a wrecked room with hardly anything noticeable inside. Papers were scattered everywhere, walls crumbling, wood limp and broken. At some point the window was shattered alerting much of Enies Lobby that the two strongest there were fighting again.

But currently, Luffy laid limp on the ground. Tired and sore from her fight. The bastard had won _again _for the fifth time in a row since her last win. Lucci laid next to her on his side, facing her back as he gently stroked her hair and cheek. Luffy was still a little pissed off with the man for provoking her and winning. But Lucci, of course, was simply smug and gleeful as he played with his chief's short black hair and felt her smooth, soft cheek.

His gentle touches made her feel more sleepy, her eyes slowly closing. Of course it lasted for a while due to her stubborn nature but sleep overcame her stubborness and gentle snores sounded.

A soft chuckle was the last thing she heard before drifting off. "Good night...Luffy-chan..."

* * *

**Wow... I'm cheesy, haha. So I might do a fem!LuffyxLucci or a fem!LuffyxShanks. All I'll say is there will be a love triangle-thing that's one sided really. ^-^**

**I also want to note Lucci's behavior. I was reminded that he was OOC (which I warned about OOC-ness) but this gave me a chance to explain his actions. When he's provoking Luffy while she's in his arms, he has power over her like he could break her body in arms by squeezing. After they fought and he's laying next to her and touching her hair and cheeks, it shows her has power over her. I always thought of Lucci to enjoy power over others. So I'm sorry in advance about him being OOC.**

**And those curious about Princess to Pirate to King and Maho (other femLuffy fics of mine) Maho is nearly finished, just filling it up and Princess to Pirate to King Chpater 6(?) is in progress. 1/5 done-ish (on hold with the chapter and sorting out a little problem w/it. Ace's position will be mentioned next chapter. ^-^ I think I might do a sidefic with him and his crew, but I'm not sure. I'll probably do it while I'm at least 10-15 chapters in all my One Piece fanfics. And for some reason, Water 7 and the CP9 Arcs are my favorites so that's why they usually place in there. **


End file.
